Anedota e tinta
by capuccinoecanela
Summary: Ino era a garota das anedotas e Sai era a tinta.


**Anedota e tinta**

**

* * *

**

**1. A anedota**

Tinha os olhos de uma cor meio indefinível que quanto mais claro estava, mais claro ficava e quanto mais escuro estava, mais escuro ficava. No banheiro, onde conseguia a melhor iluminação dentre os cômodos da casa inteira, seus olhos geralmente ficavam num degradê de doze tons contáveis de azuis diferentes (e ainda assim tão próximos entre si), mas sempre com um brilho incomum e um pouco de anedota dentro deles.

Ino era a menina das anedotas e era tão bonita que era até meio difícil resistir.

Certa vez, Asuma lhe disse que tinha os cabelos em espiral de fumaça e, assim, passou a ter de verdade. É que ele é meio descolorido com essa cor sem cor e vai sumindo nas pontas feito fumaça, ele dizia nas noites de insônia (e as noites de insônia eram tão freqüentes que nada funcionava contra elas, nem contar carneirinhos ou o que quer que fosse). E ela completava: é a fumaça do seu cigarro. Cigarro com cheiro amargo que deveria ser ruim, mas, para falar a verdade, nem era, realmente. O fato é que Asuma era tão bom em todos os sentidos que a característica acabou esparramando pra cima do cigarro também. Desse modo, Asuma era tão bom que seu cigarro era também e esparramou até um pouco de bondade nas pontas do cabelo de Ino, sumindo feito fumaça no ar.

Ino era uma garotinha mesmo muito irritante, você poderia dizer. Com seu jeito cochichado de falar de amor e garotos sem nada saber realmente sobre amor ou sobre garotos.

Irritante do tipo que inventa historinhas sobre o primeiro beijo e conta para todas as garotinhas-amiguinhas e as faz sonhar com coisas esquisitas como beijar um garoto (porque beijar um garoto deve ser mesmo muito esquisito, algumas argumentam, e elas até que estão certas, beijar um garoto é uma coisa mesmo muito esquisita).

Ino as fazia sonhar com histórias tão inconstantes e irreais como a fumaça do cigarro de Asuma que acabou virando seu cabelo sumindo no ar com o cheiro amargo.

Ino era muito boa em contar histórias.

(E muito bonita também. E muitos garotos queriam realmente beijá-la, mas a verdade é que ela mesma nunca quis muito. Preferia a inconstância de inventar e escrever a própria história. E a irrealidade é tão menos perigosa e os riscos são tão menores.)

Ino morava do outro lado da rua, na quarta casa começando a contar da esquina direita da rua da floricultura (que era sua).

(Em caso de dúvida, era uma casa de paredes muito brancas e florzinhas vermelhas que fugiam da floricultura e se hospedavam em arbustos no seu quintal.)

A floricultura (sua) dos pais de Ino, tinha flores tão bonitas que era impossível resistir. Ino gostava especialmente de uma que tinha os tons de seus olhos na iluminação do banheiro da própria casa. Na verdade, Ino era incansavelmente narcisista e tinha essa mania irritante de não se interessar por nada e ninguém além de si mesma. Até que começou a pensar que não podia ser assim e que tinha que se apaixonar porque se apaixonar era uma coisa normal.

Nunca conseguiu, de fato, se apaixonar. Sua primeira tentativa foi Sasuke Uchiha.

(Escolheu Sasuke Uchiha porque Sakura já o tinha escolhido antes e até nisso tinha que provar que era melhor e que seu amor por si mesma era melhor. Não provou, mas passados alguns anos, chegaria à conclusão de que não tinha que provar mesmo nada. Algumas pessoas jamais vão entender determinadas coisas e determinados sentimentos, e explicar é inútil.)

Ino era dona da floricultura. Ou talvez nem fosse realmente. Seus pais o eram. Mas Ino gostava tanto do lugar que acabava se acostumando com a idéia fixa de que era sua. É fácil se acostumar com a beleza e com tantas cores.

Era sua floricultura, portanto. E as flores eram suas, também. Certa vez, por meio de anedotas das quais ela não se lembra quem contou ou ilustrou ou propagou, certa vez (e só se lembra do céu de um vermelho vulgar - mas os vermelhos do céu nunca são _realmente _vulgares) lhe disseram também que quando um rapaz gosta de uma garota, dá a ela uma flor.

Era fácil entender isso. Porque os amores de romances deveriam ser tão bonitos e coloridos e encantadores quanto as flores - e o encanto das flores, Ino já tinha entendido; apesar de continuar na ignorância quanto ao amor. Portanto, quando um rapaz dá uma flor a uma garota, isso representa, de certo modo, a beleza da longevidade do relacionamento.

E isso, Ino jamais compreendeu.

Algo tão bonito não deveria ser mortal. Por que (o amor) as flores morrem, afinal?

Mas um dia, do outro lado da rua, no meio de uma guerra, havia um anjo com asas de origami e uma flor de papel no cabelo. E um Deus, cheio de dor, alheio a tudo que não fosse ele mesmo.

Ino pensou que Deus poderia ter dado essa flor ao anjo. Ino realmente acreditou que somente deuses seriam capazes de pensar em dar uma flor de papel. Uma flor de papel nunca morre. O amor é imortal. Deuses são imortais. Só os deuses seriam capazes de entender sua lógica absurda.

O primeiro quadro que ganhou de Sai era o de uma flor. Uma flor feita _de_ e _no_ papel.

**2. A tinta**

As palavras consertavam tudo, assim como a tinta. Tanto escrever quanto desenhar tornavam qualquer coisa mais bonita. Atenuar os traços de determinada pessoa, atenuar situações, atenuar, atenuar, atenuar. Sempre foi um garoto tão terrivelmente realista que não tinha como ser diferente. Aprendeu pintando o irmão e a situação exatamente como eram – e era muito feia para que qualquer conserto superficial fizesse diferença.

Não havia maneira de tornar mais bonito, entretanto, o fato de que Ino não o amava e sabia tanto de sentimentos quanto Sai.

Não tinha certeza se a amava também, de qualquer forma.

Não era, não é e jamais seria um especialista em sentimentos e não importa quantos livros lesse sobre o assunto (as palavras só firmam aquilo que já foi sentido anteriormente, não há como firmar um prédio sem alicerces) e Ino era tão bonita com sua trança noturna de fumaça. É engraçado, mas não se lembrava exatamente do momento em que a conheceu. Não existe uma memória embebida em névoa e sentimentos profundos despertados no fundo – ou superfície - da alma – que alma? – e tudo o que ele queria dizer era_ "Ei, você é bonita, senta aqui do meu lado e fica. Quem sabe depois eu consiga pintar um quadro seu?"_

A praça crepitava de gente no mormaço sufocante do dia. Ino estava sentada em um banco e a árvore ao lado do banco lançava uma sombra desenhada com uma textura de oncinha sobre a terra batida do chão e sobre ela. Ino estava sentada. Faltava o amarelo completando o desenho de oncinha (de Sai), mas ele estava alojado no cabelo de Ino. Quando chegou, naturalmente sem saber o que fazer e naturalmente intuindo o que fazer – e Sai pensa que intuir pouco tem a ver com sentir -, respirou superficialmente. _Quero me casar com você, ele disse._

Sai estava amparando a garota das anedotas e nem sabia disso.

Ino era tão bonita e ele não sabia o que sentia por ela e duvidava que fosse amor, mas Ino era tão bonita e o fazia sentir alguma-qualquer-coisa, talvez só simpatia pela sua beleza e seu narcisismo, talvez não. Ino o fazia_ sentir_. O resto era só uma conseqüência.

**3. A história  
**

Eram felizes afinal, independentemente de ser amor ou não.

Casaram-se em um outubro de flores amarelas em que a chuva tentava engolir Ino e seu vestido e eles nem precisavam de um sol julino para tornar tudo mais bonito.

Ino era toda a beleza que Sai precisava e Sai a compreendia tão bem que tudo estava exatamente como deveria. A anedota encontrava a tinta, a beleza encontrava a realidade e uma história adorável era escrita.

"_Ei, você é bonita, senta aqui do meu lado e fica. Quem sabe depois eu consiga pintar um quadro seu?" _ele disse.

Afinal e enfim.

* * *

**N/A – **Nem tenho o que dizer.

Mano, a cada dia meus textos ficam mais doidos Q

Assim, vinha carregando uma idéia pruma SaiIno há um tempão, mas fiquei adiando (como sempre) a parte de escrever e tal. Aí quando finalmente resolvi tentar, a coisa saiu completamente diferente do que eu tinha imaginado originalmente.

Não gosto do tema casamento, mas acho que se encaixou aqui.

Tenho um medo mortal toda vez que venho postar aqui. HAHAHA. Geralmente não releio muito a fic, e só fico imaginando os erros visíveis ou não aos olhos que serão encontrados posteriormente :S

Mas enfim.

Eu gosto de reviews, sabe. Gosto até das críticas negativas e construtivas. É só não xingar a mãe que tá valendo.


End file.
